Acquaintances, Friends, Lovers
by RoxRox
Summary: Zexion was considered an emo at school. he was disliked and spat at.Zexion felt depressed, until a certain musician started at his school. And Demyx started healing Zexion's wounds. Zemyx. AU. oneshot. for Lifes.Lover. R&R please!


WOW

omg, me, writing a full fluffy Zemyx.wow.

FOR Lifes.Lover CUZ SHE'S FRICKIN AWESOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! luvs her to death. muah. have a kiss, I'm in a mushy mood.

as it says on her profile, that couple needs a lot more love.

ENJOY!!

* * *

Whispers surrounded him, everywhere he went. Of course, Zexion, was used to that. All his peers, even the people he worked with or strangers on the street, called him names, not necessarily behind his back. Their favorite was Emo, heartless bastard came second and suicide goth occupied the third place. There were many more, but those were the main three.

Okay, some of the things they claim were true, like the cutting part. But hey, there was a damn good reason for that. If they would only listen, or even try to understand him, then they'd know. But why bother when you get to put another kid's self esteem down?

And yes, sometimes he felt like he wanted to just die, but every one felt like that at least once. Done something utter embarrassing in front of the entire school? Of course you wanted to die after that. Every one had such moments but never would actually make them reality. Same for Zexion.

He had dark hair that covered his right eye. Oh god the gothicness. Stereotyping, how much he hated that. Just because he looked like one of those Goths on South Park did not mean he was one. Zexion hated it when they compared him to something he wasn't. But who does?

The teen walked through the corridor towards the lockers, ignoring every one around him. A daily routine to him. Arriving there, he continued his daily routine; putting his homework he didn't need now in it and taking out first class' books. But something didn't seem to be like before. It wasn't in his locker, it was in fact, standing right next to him.

There, taking books out of his locker, stood a dirty blond, tall yet young looking man. His hairdo was a mix of a mullet and a Mohawk, Zexion wondered how it actually stayed like that, but remembering his own, unusual hair style, he forgot about it. However the part of his image Zexion was fascinated with the most was his eyes. They weren't blue, but also not green. Aqua, yet more like sea green. He couldn't decide. The shorter teen couldn't take his eyes off the other. Right that moment he turned around.

"Hey! Uhm, do I have something on my face or why are you starring at me like that?" he said in a cheery but not anoying voice. Zexion could admit, he loved that voice.

"Uh, no I was just, uh..." Oh damn, caught off guard with no quick save in mind. The blond kept looking at him, awaiting, but smiling and amused by Zexion's hesitation. That was new, considering that every one usually snapped at him.

"You're new around here, right? Haven't seen you before." the dark haired said. The other nodded enthusiastically.

"I'm Demyx! What's your name?"

"Zexion." Demyx smiled again.

"That's a cool name. Hey could you show me around a bit, please? I don't really know anything here." Zexion was surprised. No one had ever asked for his help before. He nodded at Demyx. The blond was practically bouncing now. Zexion motioned him to stop and so he did at once.

"Can I see your timetable?" Demyx handed it to him obediently. Zexion took a brief look through it, then he would have almost jumped. Demyx was in all of Zexion's classes. He smiled, the first time in a long time, at his acquaintance.

"You got exactly what I got. Let's go then, shall we?"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Three weeks have passed since they had met that day. Demyx had become Zexion's first true friend, one he could tell everything, one he could trust blindly. Zexion was happy, truly happy, he hadn't felt like this for a long time now.

In those three weeks, Zexion had found out a lot of new things. Like Demyx was a musician and had a talent for it. His voice, as Zexion had suspected when he had heard it first, was a beautiful singing voice, and Demyx himself could play numerous of instruments. His most used was the guitar, however his favorite was a sitar. Zexion had never heard of it before but when he heard Demyx play, he immediately feel in love with the sound.

The teen had also noticed that he didn't cut himself anymore. The scars from before those three weeks were still there, but there were no recent ones. His skin actually began to heal, and Zexion felt he was healing, too. Demyx was curing Zexion from the pain and misery he had felt before, he was dragging the dark haired to the optimistic side where the dirty blond was.

Demyx had asked Zexion about the cuts, but not before making sure that he wasn't uncomfortable about talking about it. Zexion however had waited for that chance all along. Maybe Demyx would understand. He told him everything, he literally poured his heart out in front of his friend.

Three years ago, when he hadn't started cutting himself yet, he had a crush on a girl from school. When he finally got the courage to go up and ask her out, she said yes. They dated for almost two months but then Zexion had caught her cheating on him. He was heartbroken, crushed, he was so depressed he started showing his moods in form of what he was wearing. The other kids started mocking him, he lost his friends for unknown reasons and things were just getting worse. Things were just so much out of control.

That was when he took up a knife and cut a small, barely noticeable cut in his arm. And he felt in control again, though this feeling only didn't last for long. So he continued, whenever he felt extremely depressed he would cut his skin, not deeply, he didn't want to loose too much blood. And it became a habit over the years.

The thing Zexion was so happy about that day when he told Demyx just that, the blond listened to him. He understood, he discussed it with him, he was just there for Zexion. And exactly that was what Zexion had always wanted, one of the reasons why he had cut himself before. He wanted someone to notice, to worry about him. That was when he had realized he loved Demyx.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

It was a warm summer's night, the two friends were sitting on a hill. Demyx had brought his sitar, Zexion was listening to the soft tones Demyx played on the instrument. They soothed his thoughts of the musician and gave him more confidence. When Demyx ended the song, Zexion decided his time had come.

"Demyx?" he asked carefully.

"Yeah?" was Demyx's chirpy reply. The happiness made Zexion's stomach crunch. Maybe the dirty blond wouldn't be so fond of him after this. Possibly.

"Have you ever thought of being,... gay?" he had hesitated. Demyx looked at him questionable.

"I don't know. But thinking about it, yeah, maybe." Maybe. That was at least better than a no. Zexion continued.

"What would you do if a guy told you he loved you?" To his surprise, Zexion didn't stutter this out.

"Depends on who that guy is." Demyx replied, still very cheery.

"Well, let's say it was a guy like me." Zexion wasn't blushing, his face was serious and he was giving it all to keep it that way. Demyx smirked at him.

"Then I'd be very happy, cause I'll probably love that person, too." Zexion's heart leaped and he blushed not slightly but also not deeply. Somewhere in between. That statement just boosted his confidence up a few more levels than expected. After he calmed himself again a bit, he smiled at his friend again.

"And what would you do if a guy like me kissed you?" he asked. It was Demyx's turn to blush, but he smiled back to Zexion.

"I'd kiss him back more passionate than he could imagine." Zexion's cheeks turned bright red as he started o imagine things. Demyx scooted over to his shorter friend.

"Let me ask you something now. What would that guy who's like you do if I made the first step?" he asked slyly. Zexion jumped out of fantasy would and looked deeply into Demyx's eyes. Those aqua, blue, green, sea green, whatever you call it eyes, that kept coming closer to him, until he decided to close his own and await the musician's lips to brush his. A warmth went through both boys' bodies, their hearts raced as the innocent touch became more passionate.

The sun slowly sank to the ground, as the two lovers finally parted to catch their breaths. Zexion whispered into the dirty blonds ear.

"I love you." Demyx hugged him a bit tighter.

"See, I'm happy, cause I love you, too, Zexion."

* * *

not much to tell.

omg no one else but Zexion and Demyx in here. I am amazed.

first real yaoi I've ever written. PLEASE TELL ME IF IT WAS OK!


End file.
